ABrokenFairytale:IWillTryToFixYou
by BethalMarie
Summary: Beth Foley is back a year later, after her 5 month marriage to Wade Barrett. She back on Smackdown and is put in a storyline with two attractive men. What happens when the storyline become reality! CodyRhodes/OC/JustinGabriel & WadeBarrett/OC/HeathSlater
1. She's Back

_**Note: I only own Bethany Foley and LJ. Everybody else is a WWE superstar or WWE Diva**_

_**Please review I love your opinions**_

_**1 year later**_

_**Smackdown**_

"So I have some surprise opponent tonight who I'm defend my title against ?" Beth Phoenix said in her attire with Natalya and her Diva's Belt on her shoulder "Well I'm sure they cry like LJ, Kelly, Eve and Alicia did, so bring out the victim"

Suddenly the Music of LJ burst out and she walk out on stag in a light blue top and jeans. Her music stop and Beth Phoenix "Your my opponent?" Beth Laughed with Natalya.

"No, I'm here to introduce my new tag team partner and the next Divas Champion, Bella Foley" She smiled as my music hit the system.

I walked out in my new gear my tight spandex short with foley gem on the back, a black spandex crop top and a cropped leather jacket my hair was now dark black that fell in curls right down to the start of my shorts.

I hugged LJ "Let go kick ass" she smiled and we walked down to the ring and I slid in and attack Beth with a clothesline and started my attack.

FF to end of match

Beth was on the ground and I was standing up in the corner it was time to finish Beth off. I sent LJ the signal as she went distracted Natalya and I grabbed Beth and did a My Dad and mine Double unhook DDT onto her head and then roll her over.

Come on

1…

2….

Yes!

3

DING! DING!

"Here is your winner and NEWWW! Divas Champion the Hardcore Diva BELLA FOLEY!" Lilian Garcia said and the ref hand me the title and I got my hand lifted. LJ hoped in the ring and hugged me "Well done girl" She smiled

"Couldn't done it without you dude" I smiled "We're pin up strong" we both started laughing

_**End Of Monday Night Raw**_

"Did he just hit my dad?" I screamed storming towards the Gorilla Position

I felt someone grabbed me "Calm down" I turned and faced Phil "I make sure he gets what coming"

John Laurinaitis came through the gorilla position and my temper flared "How DARE you hit my father!"

"I'm Sorry Beth, he did deserve it" he smirked

"If you weren't the GM, you pay for what you did" I felt Phil grab me again.

"Well maybe if you feel like that, I should strip you of the diva's title." He threatened

Punk pulled me behind him "Don't you dare bring her into this"

"Why you so protective of Beth?" He asked Phil "Last time I heard she was married to Barrett"

"For your information" I shouted "We are going through a divorce which is really nothing to do with you!"

"I suggest you leave. before I knock your teeth out" Phil Snarled and Laurinaitis walked away.

"I'm sorry Phil, didn't mean to make you angry" I said.

He pulled me into a hug "it's not your fault and hey I can always use the help to wind up Laurinaitis" He laughed

"Well I gladly help, especially if that means helping you with Nick (Dolph), Jake (Swagger) and Vickie" I giggled.

I heard referee come in making a fuss over my dad "Dad" I shouted and hugged him "are you ok?"

"I'm fine don't worry" my dad smiled "I'm going to check myself in with the medic, stay with Phil"

"Ok Daddy" I said as Phil grabbed my hand in his "let me know what happens"

Me and Phil walked down the corridor towards his locker-room when I saw Stu, Jake, Nick and Vikki.

"Shit get in the closet" I pushed Phil in the closet.

"WHAT THE…" Phil screamed but was shortly stop by me attaching my lips to his.

Suddenly I felt Phil kiss me back, I pulled away as I heard the voices outside fading.

"Ok we can go." I said started to open the door when I felt Phil grab my arm "What?" he pulled me closer to him. "Phil, What are you doing?"

He attached his lips to mine, I moaned as he started to let his hand roam my body. He deepened the kiss as I let my hand roam in his hair. He pulled away but not before biting down on my bottom lip.

"Ummmm…. Wow" I said "That was unexpected"

"Yeah" he smiled "But I like it" he still had hand around my waist so pulled to him.

I giggled "It was amazing" I kissed his lips "We should leave and go to your locker-room, you need to shower sweaty boy" I said as we walked out the closet.

**Review and Please**

**Beth **

**xx**


	2. Fights and Tears

_**Note: I only own Bethany Foley and LJ. Everybody else is a WWE superstar or WWE Diva**_

_**Please review I love your opinions**_

_**Monday Night Raw**_

"THiS IS BULLSHIT" I screamed in my locker-room which LJ, Eve and Kelly where in with me "I HAVE TO DEFEND MY TITLE TONIGHT IN A HANDICAP MATCH"

"We'll come out with you if you like?" Kelly said calmly

"No, Laurinaitis said only LJ can come out as she my partner in the Divas Tag titles run" I smiled

"We have to defeat Beth and Nattie to win those titles at The Royal Rumble. You have to face them both tonight?" She said

"And If they win I'm not champion Beth is" I groaned This was not going my way. Suddenly there was a knock on my door "Someone get that for me I need to put my face on" I stormed into the bathroom

I was putting my make up when I heard Phil at the door "Why you getting ready to compete? You have no match"

"I do now, Larinatis put me in a match against Phoenix and Natayla." He faced turned to anger "For my title"

"HE CAN'T BE SERIOUS" Phil yelled "You not doing that match"

"If I don't I lose my title to forfeit" I said "I don't care about losing it the title, I doing this match to show I'm the best diva here"

"You are, everyone knows you are" Phil said "You don't need to prove it"

"I DO, You can worry about your match and I worry about mine Ok?" I shouted

I walk out the bathroom into the dressing room "Well I'm going out there with you"

"No" I said he looked at me sympathetically "My tag team partner going out there with me"

_**After the match**_

I lost as predicted and Phil had a go at me before no he's freak. I wasn't in the mood to talk to him.

"YOU LOST" Phil shouted "YOUR SO STUPID"

"SORRY!" I shouted "IT WAS FUCKING TWO ON ONE."

"DOESN'T MEAN YOU LOSE!" he shouted "NOW I LOOK STUPID"

"YOU KNOW!" I shouted "YOU SOUND JUST LIKE STU WHEN I WAS IN NEXUS!"

"DO I? MAYBE HE WAS RIGHT YOU DIVAS NEED TO BE PUT IN THERE PLACE!" Phil shouted in my face.

"WELL MAYBE THIS THING WE HAD WAS JUST SO YOU COULD LOOK GOOD!"

I shouted "SO LET MAKE THIS EASY, WE ARE OVER" I stormed away from him.

_**Friday Night Smackdown**_

I decide to switch back to Smackdown as LJ was there and we were heading for the Divas Tag title. I have not spoke to Punk as I now call him since I stormed off. He had rung about 10 times a day but I ignore them.

"SHIT!" LJ said "Randy and Stu fighting"

I flattened out my dress and ran towards the curtain as best I could in my heels "I'm on it" I shouted

As I ran slowly down the ramp I saw superstars holding back Randy and Stu attacking him. I ran towards Stu and pushed him a bit away from Randy, I placed a hand on his chest "Stu, Calm Down Please" looking in his eyes.

He looked away for a second and back into my eyes "I miss you" he said

"I miss you too, Stu" I smiled and he pulled me towards him and kissed my forehead. "Lets go backstage"

I felt myself being pushed away into the barrier as Stu was being chased by Randy which the superstars stopped him in the ring. Stu came and grabbed me and we ran up to the top of the ramp.

"Are you ok?" He said pulling me towards him as I laid my head on his chest.

"I'm good" I giggled.

We both walk backstage, after the segment was finished.

Suddenly Victoria (Alicia Fox) came up and hug Stu, "Congratulations babe" she giggled and connected her lips with Stu.

Then it hit me, he was dating Victoria. I felt tear whelp up in my arms I was truly alone "I should go" I said and walked towards LJ.

"You ok hun?" She said giving me a side hug whilst we walked down the corridor

"This has been the worst week ever" I said sopping as we stop and she pulled into a hug.

"Hun, you find someone, just like I found Heath" she said as I cried on her shoulder.

**Review and Please**

**Beth **

**xx**


	3. Let Get Ready To Rumble

_**Note: I only own Bethany Foley and LJ. Everybody else is a WWE superstar or WWE Diva**_

_**Please review I love your opinions**_

_**Royal Rumble**_

"You Ready?" I said to LJ as we were about to go and face Diva's Champ Phoenix and Natalya.

The guitar riff of Fight by Oleander went off which I was queue. "Let make History" she smiled as we skipped out to the stage.

I was wearing my florence pink shorts with matching bra and foley style top on top with which was tied under my chest to expose my stomach and I wore knee pads and wrestling boots,

LJ was wearing black legging which had a purple belt and purple boots she wore and purple bra and wore a crop leather jacket which was black. Apparently it was Heath idea.

We got to the top of the ramp and riled the crowd up, as the song kicked in.

_It's a little bit late now_

_To look at the clock_

_There's not a moment to waste_

_And not a second to wait_

_We've gotta pick up the pace_

_Yeah to get what we want_

_There's no time left to stop_

We walked down the ramp slapping hands with the crowd. Then LJ went up the steel step as I slid in the the ring under the rope.

Can you feel your heartbeat racing

Feel it with every breath you're taking

Oh it's all or nothing now

Standing on pins and needles

My mind in overdrive

Me and LJ went over to each turn buckle and jump on them and pose on them. Then went to the corner for our match.

_**End of Match**_

1….2…3….

Our music hit as LJ got the pin over Natalya and pushed her out the ring as I jumped in the ring and the ref gave us the tag belts. I hugged her and beamed "We did it"

We walked backstage and someone came and hugged LJ of course it was Heath and Paul behind him.

"Congratulations Baby" Heath said to LJ and gave her a kiss they pulled apart "Congratulations Foley" he smiled

"Thanks Heath" I smiled, felt the awkwardness between Me and Paul

"I leave you guys to it." I smiled at LJ "Meet you at the parking lot after the rumble" She nodded "See you guys later" I looked quickly at Paul and rushed away.

I walked down the corridor and found the door and knocked on it. Suddenly someone opened the door "Hey Beth" he grinned

"Hello Randal" I smiled "Are You going to let me in or is your oily ass going to stay there?"

"You are going to have to make me move" he winked

I running hugged Randy so that he would have to move backwards. Then I Jumped down and wiped my arms "Ewwww Oily" I moaned

He smirked "You Love My Oily Body Really!"

"I think she prefer someone more dashing, Randal" a deep voice said from behind.

"Cody" I squealed and ran towards him and hugged him.

"Well if it is my favourite Diva" he smiled "Nice belt as well"

"Thank you" I giggled at the fact he notice it around my waist.

"You kick those girls asses" Randy said whilst stretching.

I felt Cody hand go around my waist, "I think that LJ & Beth prove they the best team around"

"But the winner today will be me when I win the rumble" Randy stated

"Good Luck with that, especially with Me in the rumble." he smiled.

"I'm going to stretch at the gorilla see you there," I shouted good luck as he left the room.

Turning around to face Cody I smiled as his hands were still around my waist. "I suppose you want your good luck" I smiled

"Of Course I want an amazing and Beautiful Diva to give me some Good Luck." he smirked and I giggled.

"Don't you mean you want the most amazing and Beautifu Dival?" I smiled

He put a finger to my lip "Shhh" he said and whispered "No one can know I get attack by the rest of the divas"

"I know!" He smiled "Meet here after my match yeah?"

"Of course" I smiled "My money on you to win" I smirked.

"Well I think you invested well" he leaned into me and kiss my cheek

"Good Luck" I smiled and peak my head out the door to see LJ And Wade talking and then she hugged him.

I shrugged it off and walked out the locker-room.

_**After Party**_

I looked over at Ste who was been Congratulated by everyone he won the rumble. I was standed with LJ, Heath and Paul and Cody.

Cody and Paul are not friends due to there rivalry, Paul Kept glaring at Cody who had his arm around me.

"He did well" Heath said

"At Least someone from Smackdown won." LJ said

"Ste doesn't even deserve to win I do" Paul said.

"Are you so far up your ass Paul that it all about you" I shouted

"Wooo Sorry!" Paul said "Someone Moody"

I saw Ste go up on stage and start a speech and LJ told me she was going out for some air. So that left Me and the boys.

I focus back on the Cody who was glaring at Paul. "Just leave it, he not worth it."

"He shouldn't be so snappy towards you he is your Friend" Cody said

"Stop muttering about me" Paul Said

"You got a problem" Cody Shouted

Suddenly Paul punch Cody in the face "You Bet I Do" I saw Heath held Paul back and Randy come held Cody back

"What is wrong with you Paul!" I shouted at him

I went to go after Cody who had left, I felt Paul grab my arm, "Beth, Please…."

Interrupting him "Don't!" and stormed out and walked towards an alley where I overheard a convocation.

"Leave Heath and Be with me LJ, I miss you so much." the deep british accent of Stu Bennett said.

"No, I Love Him and I'm not leaving him." She said

"I Will do anything to make you mine" he growled

"Good Luck because it will take a lot to me to leave Heath" She screamed

I was shocked my ex-husband wants LJ but one good thing was that LJ wasn't going to leave Heath for him. Let Just hoped that stays that way. As I headed towards the hotel to see Cody.

**Review and Please**

**Beth **

**xx**


	4. Love is in the air

_**Note: I only own Bethany Foley and LJ. Everybody else is a WWE superstar or WWE Diva**_

_**Please review I love your opinions**_

_**Valentine Day**_

"Sucks Being Single on Valentine Day" I said as me and LJ were in the locker-room.

"It's not that bad," She said she was too busy reading something which I couldn't see it.

"What you reading?" I questioned

"Nothing!" she said moodily "Just butt out"

"Sorry for asking" I huffed, I decided now would be the time to head "I be in catering if you need me."

I walk to catering looking at all the people with Cards and and gifts made me feel down.

I walked into catering and grabbed a big piece of chocolate cake and stuff my face with it.

"Hey Beth" Heath said siting down "What's up? You eating a lot of chocolate cake?"

"It's Valentine Day" I said and Heath eyes went wide "You forgot?" I questioned and he nodded "That why LJ Grumpy!" he ran off after I said that.

Suddenly I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket I took it out and read the screen.

**Cody**

Meet me in locker-room, got a surprise for you. Cody x

I smiled you couldn't tell that I had a thing for Cody I think he knew himself I got up and headed towards Cody's Locker-room.

Half way there I heard LJ voice I looked round a corner to see LJ and Wade again. I really getting a bit worried she seemed to have that thing she was reading in her hand.

"Stu, Thank you for the Valentine Card, It's nice to know someone remembered" LJ smiled at him

"It's alright, someone as Beautiful as you deserve to be happy on Valentine day" He stroked her cheek. "Heath is so stupid to forget to spoil an amazing women like you" She smiled and then they said there goodbyes and I restarted my journey to Cody locker-room

I was about two metres away from the door when Heath came up to me "I found a way to make it up to LJ."

"Hit me with it quickly. Cody wants me" I smiled

"I'm going to ask her to marry me" My eyes went wide "I know shocker i thought why not? I love her and we been going out 9 months and we ain't getting any young Naw mean?"

"Heath calm down" I said "She going to love it"

"Awesome" He smiled "I got to go, see you and Say Hi To Cody"

I approached the door and knocked on it. No one answered, I opened the door and the room was dark and covered in candle. "Cody!" I shouted

I felt someone hands go over my eyes "Hey Sexy" I giggled. "Keep your eyes closed"

"What going on?" I asked he turned me around so I was facing him I assumed

"I want to ask you a question" I nodded to signal him to go on. I felt his lips kiss mine gently which I returned naturally. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yeah" I felt my cheek heat up as he kissed me passionately.

"Open your eyes" He stood there I smiled.

My stomach rumbled "I Need food" He smiled "Catering please amazing boyfriend. "

"As you wish Princess" I felt myself being carried out the locker-room.

**Later that Night**

Me and Cody had been walked back from our Date we were in the evaluator and we got off at my floor.

We were wondering down the corridor laughing and hold hands as we saw Paul (Justin Gabriel) from a distant Cody Mumbled "Ignore him"

We arrived at my door and Paul was still standing there shocked. "Oh I won't going to show much I don't give a fuck about him"

"How you going do that?" Cody smirked

I pulled Cody in for a breathtaking kiss which last a good two minutes, I pulled away and said "Want to come in for some coffee?" Cody Nodded as Paul huffed off.

**Review and Please**

**Beth **

**xx**


	5. Kisses and Affairs

_**Note: I only own Bethany Foley and LJ. Everybody else is a WWE superstar or WWE Diva**_

_**Please review I love your opinions**_

_**Raw 2/20/12**_

"So, we are turning heel?" LJ asked I nodded

"You going for the Divas Championship and I'm going an romantic storyline with Cody and he in a rivaly with Justin at wrestlemania." I said

"That Start tonight" I smiled "We going to attack Kelly and Aksana after their match" She high fived me.

"We should go to the gorilla" LJ beamed.

_We waited to the bell rung and we spirited out in our gear, mine was white shorts and white bra and boots and knee pads. LJ wore black legging and a Black crop top and boots and kneepads to match._

_We hoped in the ring and I attacked Aksana and LJ attacked Kelly. We kept attacking till Alicia and The Champ Tamina. We ran out and up the ramp as LJ and Tamina exchange looks as we walk up the ramp._

We got backstage and I was greeted by Cody. "So, My lady all evil now" He smiled as I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah, We are one of you now" he grinned.

He hands went to my butt as I hugged him, We saw Heath and LJ behind us "There the future husband and wife" I smiled

"Sorry, Can't I be happy with my future wife" Heath Grinned and kissed LJ

"Well me and Coddles got a segment" I smiled as he drag me down the corridor.

"Can't wait to make out with you in front of Paul" Cody smirked

"Hey! Just because he my ex, doesn't mean he wants me back" I said

"He does I see it in his eyes" Cody said

"Well He can't have me" I stand in front of Cody and he stopped. I kiss him and put my hands on his chest. "Because I'm yours"

"Come on we need to be there now" I ran with him still holding his hand.

**Segament**

_Cena stands there talking to Justin by a cupboard "Hey, your lucky you duck out on Eve!" Justin smiled_

_"I know, she such a baby" Cena and Justin laughed "But promise me never get in a relationship with a diva" _

_"Well I can't I kind of like one of the Divas around here" Justin smiled._

_"Oh Which one?" Cena asked_

_"Bella" he said _

_"Oh really…." Crash cames from inside the cupboard "What was that?" _

_Cena turns the knobs and slowly opens the door and they see Cody and Bella making out in front of them. Cody has her pushed to him with his hand laying on her waist and Bella had her hands in his hair._

_"Excuse me" Cena said and the two pulled apart._

_Justin stood there looking heartbroken and Bella look between them all and ran off._

We had finally finished the segment but seeing Paul face made me feel bad, maybe he did have feeling for me. I needed to clear my head I went in the back of the arena and leaned against the wall feeling like I'm about to cry.

Suddenly someone came out the door she did. "We Need to talk" It was Paul (Justin Gabriel)

"This is really not the time Paul" I said

"So when is the time?" He shouted

"When I'm not on the verge of tears would be nice if I was alone" I said

"No I need to say this before I'm too late" I look at him confused "You shouldn't be with Cody. He not good for you."

I stood up I really didn't need this, "WHY? WHAT HAS CODY DONE TO ME FOR ME TO LEAVE HIM?" I shouted

"THAT NOT THE POINT!" He shouted

"THEN WHAT IS?" I clutched my fist "YOU GETTING LONELY AND WANT SOMEONE, HEARD KELLY IS EASY"

"I WANT YOU" he punched the wall "I LOVE YOU AND WE SHOULD BE TOGETHER"

"I can't do this" I ran out the corridor. I was down a corridor and I heard LJ giggling I peak round the corner and saw Wade and LJ leaning in for a kiss, I stepped out into the corridor as they made out. I gasped which was heard by them they look at me.

"Shit" I mumble and run off.

**Review and Please**

**Beth **

**xx**


	6. Broken Hearted Girl

_**Note: I only own Bethany Foley and LJ. Everybody else is a WWE superstar or WWE Diva**_

_**Please review I love your opinions**_

_**Smackdown 2/21/12**_

I sat in my locker-room I had been very quiet since I saw LJ and Wade last night. Cody was started to get worried about me. Today was also and downer day as my mum who died of cancer when I was 13 died this day 23 years ago.

Cody came out the shower as I was staring at my fingers. "How you feeling babe?" he smiled hoping I felt better.

I shrugged I really didn't feel like talking at all I just feel like I need to tell Heath what I saw but I might lose LJ as a friend.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, Cody smiled as he opened the door "Hey LJ" I felt a lump in my throat as he let her in.

"How is she?" she asked Cody

"She won't talk much" he said he came towards me "Babe, I gonna go sort some stuff out I won't be long" I nodded and I hugged him "I love you beautiful"

"I love you too" I whispered as he place a kiss on my forehead and left the room.

"We need to talk" LJ said sitting next to me.

"About you and Wade." I said "What the Hell where you think?"

"I wasn't we were in the moment" she shouted

"What about heath?" I shouted "I have to tell him"

"No" She panicked with tears in her eyes "Please you can't tell him, I don't want to lose him"

"Really don't need this at the moment" I said "Paul proclaim his love for me and now this"

"Please Beth, You my best friend for 6 years on and off" She smiled "Please don't tell Heath, I promise you that Me and Wade are only friends"

I Looked at her in the eyes as the pleaded "I know today a hard day with your mum death, but please I beg you don't Tell Heath"

"I won't, Don't worry" I said

"Thank You so much" she said relived and hugged me.

"That what friends do" I said

Cody came in and LJ smiled and left.

I feel quiet again "Beth, What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing I'll be fine." I said

"WELL THERE SOMETHING WRONG WITH YOU!" he shouted

"I don't want to talk about it" I said putting my hands in my head.

"OH SO YOU TALK TO LJ BUT NOT ME!" he shouted

"WELL SORRY!" I said

"TELL ME!" He shouted

Suddenly the door opened and Heath, LJ and Paul (Justin Gabriel) came in.

I was scared of Cody at the moment. Paul came and sat next to me and hugged me to his chest.

I heard them all shouting but Paul kept me calm by whispering soothing words in my ear.

Cody finally released the reason I was upset and he face turned soft. "I'm sorry.." he started to say.

"Leave me alone" I mumbled as Paul gave Cody and evil glare.

"Please Princess…" Cody started to walk towards me.

Heath stopped him "Just leave Cody" and Cody walk out in defeat.

I looked up and LJ saw that my eyes were puff and red like I been crying "Hey Come here" she said and hugged me.

"Want me to take you back hotel?" Paul asked

"Yes please" I got up and grabbed his hand. I missed Paul a lot being as close as we were before.

He opened the door and we were face with the sight of Cody and Kelly making out.

I felt my heart break right in front me, he quickly pull away and looking at him as a tear fell down my face.

He tried to grabbed my hand but I pulled "Can't believe you of all people you would do this to me"

"Princess please" He tried to pull me into hug but I pushed him away.

"I need to get out of here" I said and ran to the parking lot and open my rental and sat the drivers seat and cries my eyes out.

**3 hours later**

**Beth's Hotel room**

I hear a knock at the door, I had a feeling it be Cody. "Cody Go Away" I was currently sitting on my bed watching bridget jones diary. I was wearing Vest and a shorts PJ set eating a big bowl of ice cream.

"It's Paul" said the voice I recognised it to be his.

I walked to the door and peek out to see if it Paul "Hey" I said "Come in" I sat back down where I was and watch the film again.

"What you watching?" He asked sitting next to me

"Bridget Jones" I quietly

"Oh ok" He smiled at me "How you feeling?"

I shrugged It was the worst question to ask.

"Sorry that must be the worst question to ask you right now" He said

"Yeah" I mumbled.

He laughed awkwardly as silent fell over the room, I had finished my ice cream so I chucked it on the floor.

"Beth" Paul said to break the silent.

"Yeah?" I said looking at him

He slowly and softly place a kisses on my lips. I felt tingles go through me. it felt so right and yet at the same time weird. I had defiantly missed the closeness we used to have.

He pulled away and rest his forehead against mine.

**Review and Please**

**Beth **

**xx**


	7. Holla!

_**Note: I only own Bethany Foley and LJ. Everybody else is a WWE superstar or WWE Diva**_

_**Please review I love your opinions**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The next morning<strong>_

I woke up alone in my bed, I got up and look around when I hear the shower going off in the bathroom. I saw the door was unlock and sneak in there and Jump in the shower behind someone.

He turned around "Good morning Sexy"

I smiled up at Paul "Good Morning Prince Charming" I give him a kiss on the lips "Last Night was amazing" I giggled

"We should do it again soon" He grinned "How about tonight?"

I put my arms around his neck "How about hear in the shower?" I giggled

"I promise Heath, We go to breakfast with Him and LJ." he groaned

"We better leave at the different times so no one catches us" he nodded.

We both got out the shower and Paul left the room but what Paul didnt know was that wade was wondering around the corridor and saw him come out of my room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>After Breakfast<strong>_

I was walking up the corridor with LJ "So Yeah we need to all go out to the club tonight?"

"Yeah that will be awe….." I suddenly stopped

"Beth, What is it?" she turns towards my door and realised why.

"Yeah I be there tonight need to get out and be SINGLE" I empathised the single.

"I text you what time Yeah?" I nodded

I walked to my door as LJ walked off and saw the person at my door "Can I help you, Runnels?" I said to Cody.

"I Just want to say sorry" he said looking down at the ground

"What for huh? Shouting at me for no reason? Or Cheating on me with Miss STI" I said standing my ground.

"It wasn't what it looked like, she PLANTED her lips on me first" Cody stuttered now

"You except me to believe that. You saying someone paid her to kiss you or she fancy you so much she ruined our relationship" I laughed

"It's true" Kelly said from behind me. "He paid me off to kiss Cody in front of you so you go sleep with him"

She brought up the phone to me and I read the message.

_Hey Babe _

_Need you to do a massive favour I need you to get caught kissing Cody so that Beth breaks up with him. There a lot of money in it for you. Thanks Sexy _

_Paul _

_x x_

"Can't believe I fell for it" I said hitting my head against the wall

"You slept with him?" Kelly said.

"Yep," I hit my head against the wall "Stupid."

"I'm going to leave you guys to it" she said and walked off.

"I'm sorry" I said "for everything, hope you can forgive me and try again."

"Of course We can we both made mistake" He pulled me into a hug "I love you Bethany Foley"

"I Love You Too, Cody Runnels" he kissed my forehead.

"Ready to party?" he smiled

* * *

><p><strong>4 hours later.<strong>

Me, Heath, LJ, Cody, Ted, Mike, Eve and Nattie where sitting at a table with drinks.

I was on my twitter on my phone "Hey LJ," she looked at me. "Picture time" I took a photo with us.

I posted on Twitter

**HardcoreBellaFoley**

_Party with my lady WWELJ having a tag champs party. With some lads clubbing as well ;)_

I smiled and put my phone away and start sipping on my drink.

Cody put his arm around me "Your not going to get drunk are you?"

"No" I smiled "Why?"

"Well I just think when we leave, I think I'm going to have to make sure you tuck into bed" Cody was so cute with his nerd flirting.

"Your so cute when you try to be sexy" I said kissing his cheek.

I felt my phone vibrate, I saw a tweet come thought

**Justin_Gabriel**

_HardcoreBellaFoley Can I Join?_

**HardcoreBellaFoley**

_Justin_Gabriel Sorry no Loser allowed._

I put my phone away again. I look across the club to see Paul (Justin) sitting with Stu (Wade) Bryan (Daniel Bryan), VIctoria (Alicia), AJ, And Kelly. He look directly at me and winked. I gave him a disgusting look.

Suddenly my phone vibrated I look at the text.

**Paul**

_Why don't you come over and join me? I think you rather be around me than your loser ex boyfriend. ;) x x x_

I Showed LJ the text she laughed, "Text him back saying you think he should avoid blondes as they don't tell the truth" she smiled which I did text him back we both watched him freak out on Kelly.

We all started laughing at them. They both look are way we waved at them and Laughed again.

Suddenly it was Kelly having a go at him. LJ started to chant Kelly and we all joined in and she slapped him and came over to us "Can I sit with you guys?" she smiled

"Yes of course," I grinned and she sat on the end.

* * *

><p><strong>Review and Please<strong>

**Beth **

**xx**


	8. Past Comes Back To Haunt You

_**Note: I only own Bethany Foley and LJ. Everybody else is a WWE superstar or WWE Diva**_

_**Please review I love your opinions**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>SmackdownNXT Taping.**_

Me and LJ walked down the corridor after our afternoon of shopping for wedding and bridesmaid dresses.

We heard giggling "Don't look to your left" LJ said

"Why?" I said and turned to see my so called boyfriend making out with Layla, his ex.

"Oh my god" I said to see LJ filming it with her iphone

"I have a plan" She grabbed my arm and ran us over to Heath and Paul (Justin Gabriel) who were just down the corridor.

"Hey Guys" LJ smiled at them. I look at Heath then to Paul and looked straight back down.

"Cheer up girl" LJ said "We will get our revenge on Cody kissing Layla"

"I just want to be alone" I looked up Paul hoping the hinted, I wanted him to follow me.

I went into mine and LJ locker-room and there stood Cody.

"Hey Princess" Cody said

"You have explaining to do" I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"What are you on about?" He said worried

Look towards the door to see Paul, LJ and Heath standing there "LJ play it !" she smirked and turned on the recording

His eyes pop out there sockets the second he heard it. "Princess, It's not what it look like" he smiled holding one of my hands

"DON'T" I shouted "You Make Me SICK! How could you actually do this after the Kelly accident"

"Please let just talk about this, put it aside" he said begging me

"No just go, now!" he left and I turned to LJ.

She came over and hugged me. I felt tears threaten my eyes "I think we should give her some time alone"

I sat down and searched my bag for my special memories book that Stu (Wade Barrett) Made for me on my birthday. I flick thought the book looking at the pictures of Me and Stu, I smiled as tears fell from my eyes. If I was honestly true I missed being married to Stu. I flicked to the page where all our wedding photos were on to be honest this was the best day of my life, Why did he have to not want Kids why couldn't I just settle for no kids maybe we still be married?

I traced around the picture of me and Stu at the alter. I felt myself cry a lot more than before I put the book down on the bench and started to violent sob. Why me? What did I do to be alone?

I heard the door creaking and look up to see Stu, "Hey I was looking for you." He saw that I was crying he kneeled down and place his hand on my arms and look me in the eye "Hey, What Happened?"

I still had tears down my face and I hiccupped out slowly "Cody….cheated….on me…with Layla" he came and sat on the bench with me and pulled me into a hug and I wrap my arms around him as he kissed my head.

He look behind me and saw the book and picked it up. "Looking at memories. Huh?" I let him go and he put the book in his lap.

"Yeah, I look at this when I'm down, it's always seem to cheer me up" I smiled and he flicked through the book and found the picture of us on the beach in the water with him "I remember that I was so scared you were going to drop me in the water"

"Your such a whimp sometimes" he laughed "You have the cutest scream"

I turned the page and saw a picture of me, LJ, Wade and Heath on the London Eye. "Wow LJ looks so different than she does now. I look horrible, Why the hell did I dye my hair black and blonde." I laughed

"I like your hair black make you look sexy" Wade slipped out.

"I was debating dying my hair black and stick some purple in it." I blushed.

"Beth, we need to talk" I looked up at him and he look seriously.

"Go Ahead then Stu." I smiled

"Ok" he took a deep breath "We're still married"

"WHAT?" I said in one loud tone.

"I just couldn't send the papers off. I think I'm still in love with you" he admitted "I miss us being married we never argue and we didn't cheat. The only reason We got divorced because I didn't want children but now, I think I'm ready"

"So, you want to try again?" I asked.

"Yes" he smiled "As long as you want to as well"

"Well I do miss you" I said "But what about LJ? Just last week you were making out with her"

He grabbed my hands in his "Me and Her are over. I want you only" I smiled and he smirked "So what do you say?"

I leaned in and kiss him on the lips, it felt so good to feel his lips on mine. "Yes you stupid fool." he grabbed me and kissed me again.

* * *

><p><strong>Review and Please<strong>

**Beth **

**xx**


End file.
